Only when you're here
by AgentOklahoma
Summary: Dean's having nightmares about hell and Cas helps him. Castiel/Dean, fluff-tastic and nothing more than a light making out scene. please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Only when you're here

Chapter one

Dean lay in his bed, tossing under the cheap, blue motel blanket, groaning as if he was in pain. In his head, a voice laced with murderous intent echoed through his mind, from his early years in hell.

"See, with every _slice_ I make, it heals, so I can start all over again." Alistair's demonic voice rang out as a knife slid over his back, from his shoulder blades to his mid-back and the skin pulled itself together, muscle tissue re-attaching, a painful process and though it was much faster than healing naturally, it was still agonisingly slow to relieve the pain.

'Where's Sam? Where's...where's Cas?' Dean thought, then he felt a warm hand in his shoulder, jolting him awake. Dean bolted up, panting and held his hand over his chest, trying to slow his breathing. Dean felt a presence next to him that felt like Alistair, so the Winchester, knowing that it wouldn't do anything anyway, turned and punched the person, letting out a cry of fear that turned into a gasp of surprise when he saw who it actually was.

Castiel sat on the other side of the bed, the corner of his jaw bright red and slowly darkening, his head moved slightly to the side.

"Cas. I-I-I" Dean stuttered, his mind still set wrong from the dream, acting as though a child would.

"It's alright. You were dreaming. You were unaware it was me. Are you alright?" Castiel asked, turning to face Dean.

"It's not alright, I just hit you!" Dean snapped, leaning over to hold Castiel's face in his hand, looking over the bruise that had already formed, angry and purple.

"I'm fine. You were saying something while you were sleeping." Castiel commented, lightly pushing Dean's hand away from his face. The Winchester instantly paled.

"It was nothing. I'm fine. Why are you here?" Dean asked, the area in between his shoulder blades and middle-back tingling.

"I was ordered to watch over my charge. You were distressed." Castiel replied, his face taken over by it's usual emotionless state.

"It was nothing, you can go if you want." Dean said, wiping his face with his hand, sitting on the edge on the bed, his face propped up in his hands. He felt the bed shift under new weigh as Castiel moved the sit next to him.

"Where is your brother?" Castiel asked, looking out the window, his hands clasped together.

"Off on a hunt with Bobby." Dean said sharply, getting up and taking a beer from the fridge, opening the lid, then downing a considerable amount before leaning against the table situated in the middle of the room.

"You are still...troubled Dean. What is it?" Cas asked again, his brow furrowing in confusion. Dean looked at Castiel, flinching somewhat.

"It's...It's you. After the witnesses, you said you could throw me back in hell. I...I just can't get my mind off it." Dean said, taking another drink. Castiel looked like he had just been slapped.

'It's me? He's afraid I'll put him back.' Cas thought, standing up and walking over to Dean.

"I'm not going to make you go back." Castiel said reassuringly, noticing the flinch Dean made when the angel walked near him.

"Oh, really? So, when I finish this 'averting the apocolypse' deal, you're not going to just drop kick my ass back in hell?!" Dean snarled, his hand gripping the neck of the bottle tightly.

"Of course. We're...I'm not going to send you back." Cas said calmly.

" WHY THE HELL NOT!!!" Dean yelled, throwing the beer bottle hearing the glass smash against the wall.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SENDING ME BACK!!??" Dean yelled, throwing Castiel at the wall, pressing his arm against the angel's throat.

"Because you don't deserve to be taken back to hell. You're doing good things." Castiel said, standing against the wall.

"WHO SAYS I DON'T!?" Dean snapped, his eyes tearing up. "Who the hell says I don't deserve to go back." Dean said quietly, a single tear making it's way down his face and he takes his arm away from Castiel's throat and let his head fall on the angel's shoulder.

"The things I did down there, I need to go on the rack again to make up for it." Dean said, crying openly on Castiel's shoulder, his own shaking as unrestrainable sobs shook him. Castiel stood there, his hand finding it's way to Dean's back, running it over the material of his shirt soothingly.

"No. You're not going back. Not if I have anything to say about it." Castiel said, wrapping his arms around Dean. "You don't deserve that." Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair, as the man grabbed the front of Castiel's trench-coat and held on while he buried his face in Cas's shoulder, then he felt a light push on his shoulders, and raised his head to look Castiel in the face.

"I-I...I'm sorry. I just-" Dean started, but was cut off when Castiel leaned up and pushed his lips onto Dean's in a light kiss. Dean froze for a moment, but leant into the contact, his arm's going around the angel's neck, Castiel's going around his waist, pulling him closer.

They finally pulled away from each other, but stayed close, with Dean landing feather light kisses on the angel's lips, not liking being too far away.

"I so wasn't expecting that." Dean said, leaning his head on Castiel's shoulder again, then the atmosphere darkened.

"Were...were you serious about me...not going t-to hell?" Dean asked in a small childlike whisper, burying his face in Castiel's neck, feeling self-conscious.

"Yes I was. You. Are not. Going. To hell." Castiel said, lifting Dean's head with his hand and kissed him again, this time a lot deeper.

Castiel ran his tongue over Dean's bottom lip lightly, feeling Dean' lips part almost instinctively as the kiss deepened, Castiel walked forward, not breaking contact until Dean's back pressed against the wall, his hands resting lightly on his hips, while Dean's snaked around the angel's neck again, pulling them closer, as the kiss became more hungry. Desperate.

The rest of the night went quickly and ended with Dean laying in bed, fully clothed, his head on Castiel's chest, Castiel being fully clothed as well, Dean listening to the heart beating in the angel's chest. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair in a slow calming motion, humming quietly while Dean snored softly, his dreams un-plagued by demons like Alistair or of hell.

Dean's cellphone rang with the normal guitar riff ringtone and Castiel fished it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID, seeing it was Sam and answered it.

"Dean?" Sam asked calmly.

"Dean's asleep. I'm trying not to wake him." Castiel explained quietly, stiffening slightly as Dean moaned in his sleep, burying his head into Cas's chest, gave a contented sigh and relaxed again.

"Cas? What are you doing there?" Sam asked.

"Watching over him. What's up?" Castiel used his free hand to run though Dean's hair again, his fingertips brushing over the sleeping man's cheek, smiling as Dean made a purring sound in his chest.

"Um, I uh, I finished my hunt with Bobby. I just wanted to tell him to meet me at the new Roadhouse. Are you sure he's alright?" Sam asked, concern obvious in his voice. Castiel looked at Dean again, who' arm was sub-conciously creeping over, wrapping around his waist, sighing again.

"Yes. He's fine. I'll tell him. Goodbye." Cas hung up the phone, putting it on the bedside table, regretting the movement when Dean moaned again and raised his head, looking at Castiel with a sleepy smile.

"Hey. What time is it?" Dean asked, stretching his arms but stayed where he was.

"Almost 3:00am. And Samuel called. He has finished his hunt with Bobby and would like to meet you at the new Roadhouse." Castiel told him, his fingers finding their way back to Dean's hair. Dean's eyes closed and his body arched into the touch when Castiel's fingertips brushed down his neck, all the way to his lower back before stopping and wrapping around his waist.

"Alright. I'll leave tomorrow. Right now? Sleep. You too." Dean said, giving Castiel a light kiss before settling on the angel's chest, falling asleep quickly due to the relaxing heartbeat.

"Alright. Sweet dreams." Castiel said, smiling when he heard the barely mumbled voice next to him say;

"Only when you're here."

TBC

Author-Awwww. \fangirl squeal\ How cute.

Dean- Hey, since i'm taller, shouldn't he be the girly one?

Author- God no. It's cuter when it's you.

Castiel- I feel used.

Author- If I was allowed free reign, Dean's be the one feeling used. /winks/

All- Read and Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Only when you're here

Chapter two

"Do you like that Dean? Of course not." Alistair mocked, dragging a knife across Dean's chest. Dean gritted his teeth, determined not to scream.

"This is only a dream. Only a dream." Dean muttered to himself.

"No shit. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to have a little fun. Now. Here's something I won't have another chance to do." Alistair said, walking out of the room, when someone else walked in.

"Cas? Man, I'm so glad to see you." Dean said, watching as the angel took off his trench-coat and dropped it on the ground. Dean was tied up on the ground with chains.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said, no emotions on his face, walked over and knelt down next to Dean.

"Can you untie me?" Dean asked, feeling Cas play with the chains. Castiel looked Dean in the face, a dark smirk playing on his lips.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Castiel asked, moving so he was straddling Dean's waist. Dean shifted under the weight, his eyes widening in fear.

"Cas? What are you doing?" Dean asked, stumbling once or twice over a few words. Castiel leant down to whisper in Dean's ear.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? To have me like this. Well, now it's happening." Castiel growled in a husky, breathy voice, rocking his hips once. Dean moaned and closed his eyes.

"C-Cas. Please get off of me." Dean asked, his voice wavering slightly. Castiel laughed, a slightly unnerving sound.

"Why should I? You want it. I want it." Castiel leant forward again, licking from the junction of Dean's neck and shoulders to his earlobe, whispering the last part straight in Dean's ear, rocking his hips again.

"I-I don't want it...like this. Neither do you." He tried to reason with the angel, who was undoing the rest of Dean's shirt, revealing his well toned chest which had no cuts from the previous torture.

"You may not, but I do. You really think it's you I want? You're just a disgusting human. You're lucky anyone wants you. No-one will ever actually love you. God knows I don't." Cas said, starting to unbuckle Dean's belt. Dean tried to struggle but the angel just hit him.

"If you don't struggle, I'll try to not make it hurt. Too much." Cas said, taking off Dean's pants, then slowly making his way down the length of his body...

"Dean." Castiel said, rousing Dean from his sleep. The sandy-blonde haired man, jolted up, looking around the room. Sam was in the other bed, sleeping soundly while Castiel was right next to him, stroking his hair.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, feeling Cas press a light kiss to his forehead.

"It's okay. Just go back to sleep. I'm here." Castiel said, running a hand up and down Dean's spine.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Dean tried to ask something.

"Hey, Cas, you...you wouldn't um, well-" Dean started, but his face started heating up. Castiel understood what he was trying to get across.

"Not until you're ready. I would never do anything to upset you or hurt you." Is that what your dream was about?" Castiel asked, looking into Dean's eyes. Dean turned away, burying his face into the angel's chest.

"Yeah. It um...I really didn't like it." Dean mumbled, feeling Cas's heartbeat soothe him from the after-effects of the nightmare.

"It's okay. Nothing like that's ever going to happen." Castiel reassured.

_Ever_

The end

Author- Wow. I didn'y know I was so sadistic.

Dean- /Glares/

Castiel-/WTF face/

Author- /hides/ I'm sorry. I just love torturing Dean. Hope you R&R.


End file.
